


Nothin' Sweeter Than Summertime

by bakanokakikomi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, And Laura is obsessed with Country Music, Coffeee Shop AU, Gen, M/M, Stiles loves sweet things, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanokakikomi/pseuds/bakanokakikomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt at fanfic so don't hold back on feedback</p><p>Laura runs a coffee shop, Derek works in it and Stiles becomes the number one customer thanks to their speciality coffee - The American Honey. The coffee isn't the only thing he wants to wet his lips with however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothin' Like The First Time

The first thing you need to know about Laura’s Country Coffee is that it’s a hotspot for hipsters. The second thing you need to know is that on Wednesdays there seem to be more of them than usual, probably a film club somewhere that they all pour in from. And the third thing you need to know is that if there is a type of person that Derek Hale couldn’t hate any more than he already does, it’s hipsters. All of them wear those stupid thick-rimmed glasses and look like they just woke up and walked through a charity store picking up clothes on the way. If it’s not the hours they spend constantly tapping away on their smartphones, instagramming their coffees and cakes, it’s the insanely complicated and bizarre concoctions they require for the coffees themselves that annoy him more. Just last week he had an order for a triple, half sweet, no-fat caramel macchiato with extra caramel flavouring, and after receiving the coffee the customer required to know if the coffee was sourced from a fair trade farm in the amazon. Too specific. Who in hell would be that specific with their coffee? Hipsters, hence why Derek hates them. So when, on this particular Wednesday, Derek nearly punches a kid because he’s pretty sure the guy is making up an impossible coffee to annoy him, he gets an earful from his glorious sister Laura.

‘Derek you can’t just threaten customers like that, we kinda have to keep a good reputation here!’

‘There is no way that guy wanted me to mix three different flavourings with a triple-shot cappuccino that has to have two different types of milk saturation. It’s far too complicated and it’s beyond stupid!’ His apron is flung from his body onto one of the tables in the back room in anger at the not-even-20-glasses-wearing-jumped-up idiot that might have just ruined his day. Not that it was going well anyway. 

‘It might be stupid Der but ‘the customers always right’’ Laura makes a face and puts on a silly accent that almost makes Derek laugh. Almost. ‘Why don’t you take the rest of the day off to chill out? Isaac’s in in half an hour anyway and Cora and I can handle the flow of freaks until then. I know you hate Wednesdays.’

‘I love you sometimes Laura,’ He forces a smile, and thanks whatever gods are out there that he doesn’t have to deal with that lot for any longer today. ‘But seriously, if you know I hate working Wednesdays then why do you rota me on for them every week?’

‘Because I like to see you squirm Der-bear.’ She snarks as she swiftly moves back out into the store front to serve a blonde girl wearing a hideous beanie and clothes that looked like they should have been mothballed a long time ago.

He grabs his apron from its nice little spot on the floor where it seems to have slipped off the table he so carefully placed it on not 5 minutes ago and hangs it up on one of the many empty pegs. Gathering his keys, phone and remnants of his lunch, he leaves out the back door so as to avoid any further confrontation with imbeciles and heads to his car – a shiny black Chevrolet Camaro. He’s had it a good few years now and things might be starting to go a bit wrong here and there but he loves it. Besides, no-one else tends to get in it so what does it matter? It’s only half 1, so he decides to head out to the reserve for an afternoon run.

Derek loves nothing more than to go for a run, especially when he’s run down or he’s had a tough day at work. Something about the fresh air and the way it gets his heart rate sky-high flying through the trees and over the constant mat of dead leaves on the ground. He parks the Camaro in a clearing not far from the river that runs through the reserve, locks it up and gets ready for the run. It’s a hot day, so he’s switched from his black shirt and tight jeans into a white vest top and his basketball shorts. As he heads from his car to the riverbed he’s enveloped in the smell of the grass and trees around him, the sounds of the birds and the wind in the trees calming him. After a few quick stretches he’s off, first with the river on his right, then after a while he veers off into the brush. He runs for about half an hour before circling back to the clearing where his car still waits, untouched. He takes one last cool sip of water before heading back to his loft.

The loft isn’t much, a few tables and chairs are all there is to be seen when you walk in, but to him and Isaac it’s home. Isaac, the tall, curly-haired, charming young thing that would now be doing a shift at Country Coffee, now lives with Derek after his father was convicted of child abuse. He’d started working at the coffee shop nearly 4 years ago, and after while Derek started noticing that every now and then he’d come in with a new bruise or scar, or some other injury. Isaac always had an excuse; bumped into the table, fell off his bike etc. but Derek knew something else was up. He reported his thoughts to the police, who in turn got social services involved. It wasn’t until Mr Lahey came to Derek and attacked him for reporting him that Isaac finally told the Police what had been happening. After that Mr Lahey was sent to jail, and Isaac was left with no-where to go. Derek offered his place as a more temporary arrangement, but after Isaac moved in and they bonded, Derek was happy to let him stay and share the house. And if Derek actually enjoyed the company and the cleanliness Isaac brought to the household that was no-one elses business.

Once Derek gets in and closes the door behind him, he heads straight for the shower – very needed after his afternoon running session. By the time he’s out and put on some sweatpants and another trusty vest top, he sits himself down on the sofa with a beer from the fridge and puts on a basketball game he’d recorded a few days ago. He makes a mental note to thank Laura again. Then he decides against it because he remembers that in fact, she’s mean.

************  
‘Mister-Stiles-I-need-to-pee-Mister-Stiles-I-need-to-pee-Mister-Stiles-I-need-to-pee-Mister-Stiles-‘

‘School’s nearly over Ginny, you’ve only got 5 minutes until the bell goes and then you can go to the toilet and you’re mom will be here to pick you up’ Stiles Stilinski had Ginny Weaver asking this question at least three days a week right at the end of class. She really needed to lay off the juice boxes.

‘Okay Mister Stiles, I finished my painting. Look, I did pretty flowers and a big tree!’ There was nothing sweeter than hearing Ginny stretch the word ‘big’ out into 20 syllables. She was, after all, probably his favourite student, despite the excessive peeing at times, but shh you’re not allowed favourites no.

‘That’s wonderful Ginny, once it’s dried we can put it up on the wall with some of the other paintings’ That was the beauty of having a class of fifteen 5 year olds, there was enough wall space to put up any and all art they produced, and it was all equally adorable. Well, apart from last year, when one of his students decided to paint a man decapitating pigeons. That was a nice little trip to the counsellor there. ‘Okay guys, the bell is about to do its thing so let’s all get packed up and then tomorrow I’ll have your paintings up on our new wall display, so don’t forget to make sure your names are on them all!’

The collective whine that comes out of the group of children is one that tells him his lessons went pretty well today. It takes them all mere minutes to get packed up, as Stiles has managed to teach them a super-efficient way of getting everything tidy with little help from his TA Malia, a bright young woman around the same age as him that is a wonder with the kids. Once everything’s cleared, the paintings on the drying racks and the bell has rang with vigour to announce the day’s end, the kids are all taken by their parents and Stiles knows his day is coming to a glorious end. Malia heads off almost straight after the kids so he says goodbye and reminds her to get in a bit earlier in the morning to help with the new display. 

He potters around for about half an hour doing various things about the classroom and having the odd discussion in the staff room before heading out. It’s coming up to four o’clock – afternoon coffee time. Every day after work, Stiles likes to go out to his favourite coffee place – Jack’s Coffee Beanstalk - have a sweet flavoured coffee and a muffin and just unwind before heading home to Scott’s insanity and lesson plans. Today however – he had a bit of a dilemma. Jack’s had closed down yesterday. Stiles knew this day was coming, he knew Jack’s was being run out of business by the Starbucks that opened up next door 3 months ago, he just didn’t expect it to close down so soon. On principle he obviously refuses to go to Starbucks, and there aren’t really any other coffee shops close to his apartment. Well that’s a lie, there is one, but it’s gross and they only do really basic coffees, which he really sees no point in. He’d been explaining his predicament in the staff room earlier that day and Lydia his 3rd grade colleague and high school crush had suggested a place called Laura’s and their speciality American Honey coffee. 

Stiles’ honey/sweet thing addiction was no secret in the staff room, or anywhere really. If Stiles had coffee in it you could guarantee there was honey in it. Or like 6 sugars. Either way it was sweet, usually too sweet for anyone else to even sip at. So yes, Stiles had heard of the famous American Honey coffee, rumoured to be the sweetest coffee in Beacon Hills that didn’t just taste like syrup (someone else tried to claim the title a few years ago. Still not entirely sure it was actually coffee). He’d just never tried it because Jack’s was easier to get to, probably cheaper and if he’d gone somewhere else Stiles would have felt like he was cheating on Jack, and cheating is like super-bad don’t do that no that’s really bad. 

So of course, when he leaves the parking lot of the school in his trusty blue jeep, the first thing he does is head into town to see if this Laura’s is open. If it is, he’ll try a coffee, if not or if it’s too busy he’ll go home and just make on himself, which is never as good. He deliberately avoids the road that once housed Jack’s and now the evil Starbucks and its dread influence. After 10 minutes of semi-aimless driving he finally finds the shop. It’s on the corner of two roads he’s not entirely sure he’s seen before and from the outside looks quite cosy and rustic. ‘Laura’s Country Coffee’ is emblazoned above the full glass windows on both street sides in a style that wouldn’t be amiss in an old Western movie. It doesn’t look too busy and by now it’s nearly half 4 so he really needs this coffee to be good. He goes up to the door, quickly discovering that it’s one of those doors that used to be able to open but not anymore and attracts the attention of a few kids inside with his attempts at pushing. He quickly makes his way to the door on the other road and attempts to hide the fact that he’s probably blushing through embarrassment. As he walks in it hits him, that aroma of freshly ground coffee and steamed milk. The next thing he notices before his eyes quite adjust to the new light intensity is the music in the background. Carrie Underwood. Definitely a surprise for somewhere called Country Coffee there. 

Once he’s gotten over the amazing smell and the music he loves in the background, he heads up to the counter covered in various posters and pictures of Country singers and bands. The lady standing behind the counter is tall – like really tall – with flowing dark hair, eyebrows you’d kill to have and a killer smile. 

‘You’re not the only person who’s done that today don’t worry. So seeing as it’s clearly your first time what is it I can get you?’ As she’s talking he’s fairly sure he knows her from somewhere but can’t quite pick out where.

‘I’m here for your famous American Honey. Wanna see if it’s really as great as they say it is.’ He leaves out the part about how he just really wants a coffee and would drink most things after the debacle that was the door. ‘Oh, and a triple chocolate muffin if you don’t mind’ Because it’s chocolate and why the hell not.

‘Get an American Honey on the go Cora, and make it good, ain’t nothing like the first time’ Stiles’ is fairly sure she sings that last bit in a southern accent. ‘With the super muffin that’s $4 and boy are you in for a treat. I came up with the American Honey myself, love a sweet drink I do.’ As Stiles pays the woman his four dollars he sees another girl no older than himself spring into action making his coffee. The resemblance between the two is striking, so much so they could easily be sisters

‘Thanks’ He says as she hands him the change ‘And I’m crazy for sweet coffee too, so I’m hoping this is good otherwise I’m gonna have to find somewhere even further from home to get my afternoon coffee and that would just be hell on earth.’ As he’s about to move down the counter to collect his coffee he notices the lady that serves him is actually wearing a nametag ‘Oh so you’re actually Laura? That’s pretty cool. I guess my compliments will go straight to you then. That’s if I like the coffee. I could hate it. It could be worse than the evil company that is Starbucks’ Though he doubted it

‘Ooh so you’re a Starbucks hater too? We get a lot of them in here. Apparently they closed down another coffee shop in town yesterday’

‘Yeah, Jack’s. It was my favourite place before Starbucks arrived and drained the very life out of the place. On principle I refuse to go anywhere near those palaces of deception and  
hatred’

‘That’s a good set of principles you have then’ She gave a smile that was somewhere between sisterly and positively predatory. Scary. ‘You’re coffee’s ready sir, I hope you enjoy it and you’re muffin supreme’

He says thank you again as she hands him the coffee. Without thinking about the temperature he raises it to his mouth and takes a sip immediately. Obviously he burnt practically his entire mouth. But my god. The flavour. It’s the sweetest coffee he’s ever had that still tastes like coffee. The taste is an incredible sensation. As soon as it hits him he knows he’s gonna be back for more. Something must happen to his face because as soon as he stops sipping he can see Laura has a massive grin on her face. Though that could also be the fact that he’s now manically attempted to cool his mouth down. 

‘I take it you like it then. Or do you enjoy burning your own mouth?’

‘Ehts amazin’. My mouf is on fiyah. Hewp’ He knows he sounds like an idiot. He is an idiot. But that’s a damn good coffee. He puts the coffee down and takes a bite of the muffin. Which doesn’t really do much apart from make his mouth dry aswell as burning. This has been a bad 10 minutes for Stiles.


	2. Can't Stand The Rain

It’s Tuesday, it’s 4 o’clock, and it’s been raining for what seems like forever. Days like this really drag on for Derek, and seeing as Laura gave herself and Erica the afternoon off due to lack of customers, it’s just him and Isaac left to man Country Coffee.  They’ve had very few people come in since Laura left them at 1, and the two groups of kids currently taking up tables at the windows have been sat there since Beacon Hills High let out.

Thanks to the severe lack of customer service required, Derek had been cleaning the counters and floor constantly for the majority of the day, to the point where he’d be pretty okay with eating anything off either surface.

‘You’re fun to look at Derek but I don’t think you really need to be able to see yourself in every surface in the place’ Isaac laughed as he took the cloth from Derek’s hands and threw it in the general vicinity of the mop and bucket ‘See this is why slow days are bad, you clean so much and it gets kinda annoying’

‘I have to have something to occupy me. Can’t exactly spend the whole time just stood here.’ Derek felt lost without his cloth. He wanted to clean. He liked to clean when he was bored. Or angry. Or upset. Sometimes even when he’s happy. ‘Why do the girls get to go home and we get stuck here listening to school kids moan about their teachers all day?’

Isaac took a moment to respond, eventually coming up with ‘Because we’re the better looking staff members, obviously.’

There was no way that statement was completely true. From an objective standpoint Laura and Erica were both the epitome of gorgeous. Both had men and women falling at their feet, sometimes literally. Erica may be engaged to the stoic Vernon Boyd, but that doesn’t stop her from teasing. One time she went up to a table to see if the group wanted anything else, stole an apple from a kid and casually took the sexiest bite from it you’ve ever seen. 3 of the kids visibly swooned, which had Derek and Cora laughing for hours.

Laura on the other hand was not yet hitched. She’d had her flow of partners in the past; John, David, Karen and Petyr to name a few. For now Derek’s pretty sure she’s just happy to flirt her way through life, leaving broken-hearted bodies trailing the floor behind her. It makes his older sister happy so that’s all he needs really.

‘If we’re the better-looking ones how come we’re the ones who don’t have partners? I mean really? We’re fun. Totally fun…’ Derek had a point, though to be honest Derek wasn’t too upset about not having a partner. His first girlfriend Paige had died in his arms, then Kate had tried to burn down his house and kill his family when he was 16, so his love-life? Not the best of starts. Then what few people he’s shared his life with since then have had their various issues. Basically his love-life is just one huge mess.

Doesn’t stop him wanting one though.

‘Well I’m fun. You Der, not so much. I mean when was the last time you went out to a bar or even to the cinema? You gotta get out more.’ Isaac had a point. He didn’t go out a lot. But that doesn’t make him not fun. Just because Derek’s idea of fun is going for a run, watching a basketball game and then marathon-ing episodes of something sci-fi it doesn’t mean he isn’t fun.

Just as Derek prepares to fight back with a retort that totally would have probably worked, he’s startled by someone walking into the door-that-isnt-a-door. Not the first time he’s seen that happen. Never gets old.

What’s more amusing though is that there’s two of them, two guys that couldn’t be older than Isaac both attempting to walk through the glass pane and hitting the thing.

Isaac cracks up and has to go out back. Derek’s eyes nearly roll out of his skull.

The two guys eventually make it round to the actual door and manage to walk in relatively unscathed yet looking positively drowned while Derek waits patiently at the counter for the pair to stop talking gibberish to each other between fits of laughter.

‘Are you two secretly birds or something? Because the whole walking into the door thing followed by lots of chirp-y laughing noises makes it sure seem like you are’ Derek likes to tease people that walk into the door-that-isnt-a-door.

‘No, dude we’re 100% human don’t you worry. Scott’s making a whole thing about it because I did the same the other week. But it’s not my fault, I mean it’s raining and we were getting wet and we kinda forgot about the fake door thing’ The amount to which this kid’s arms flailed during this speech was beyond anything Derek had ever seen. He makes a mental note to stay out of range.

‘Oh please, continue to do it every time, it brings in a lot of amusement for me and Isaac. So much so he’s still hiding in the back room.’ Which is unusual for Isaac, because usually he’ll just run out quickly, recover, and be back out front in about a minute.

‘Oh he’ll probably be hiding from me’ States the boy – Scott – who seems perfectly capable of staying in control of his upper limbs ‘We came in the other day and I kinda walked into him and knocked stuff over and it was all very embarrassing for everyone.’

‘I had to wash that shirt twice. Coffee and Frappe everywhere. It still smells vaguely of mint.’ Isaac remarked as he finally returned from his laughing fit with a smile on his face.

‘I’ll get you a new one if it’s that bad, bring it in tomorrow for you’

‘Scott, stop flirting, he doesn’t need a new shirt you just wanna see him out of it. We’re here for coffee not potential dates’ Derek’s fairly sure he hears The Flaily One mutter something else under his breath but it’s too quiet to hear.

‘What can we get you two boys then now that everyone’s recovered from the door attack?’ He feels the need to move this along, the last thing he needs is Isaac gushing for the rest of the shift and if these guys carry on talking he probably will be.

‘Well I’m just having a large caramel hot chocolate, and my man Stiles here will have the second sweetest thing in this place, an American Honey. And two slices of that yummy-looking chocolate cake too please.’ So the Flaily One has a name. A strange name, but a name nonetheless. And Scott’s flirting is apparently not going to let up just yet. Great. Isaac’ll gush. Derek hates his life sometimes. A lot.

‘Okay, Scott seriously, tone down the flirt. God, you’re like a little puppy sometimes.’ Stiles is clearly also very much done with Scott’s flirting.

‘I’ve always wanted a puppy’

‘No Isaac. No puppies. My apartment, my rules.’ Derek will not be in the line of flirtatious fire. He’s fine with an actual dog in his house, he likes dogs, he just doesn’t want _that_ particularly puppy invading everything.

‘Fine, I’ll just stay over here and get the coffees ready’

‘Soooo, what you’re paid to do?’

‘Shut up Derek’

* * *

 

It had been almost a week since Stiles had had the chance to get to Country Coffee, and although Scott had gone in a couple of times to pick up his fix of American Honeys while Stiles worked on lesson plans and various other school projects, he felt the need to actually be in a coffee shop while drinking his perfect coffee that if he could he would most certainly marry. Gay marriage is in, human/coffee marriage could not far behind.

So as soon as Stiles had been able get away from work, he’d picked up Scott from the vet’s and driven into town through all the rain and generally gross weather to Country Coffee. He knew what he was getting, Scott knew what he was getting. Everyone at work knew what he was getting. He may have not stopped talking about the coffee extravaganza that was the American Honey for like two weeks.

Scott also had his reasons for coming to Country Coffee with Stiles as opposed to going to other places about town for coffee it seemed. Something about a tall curly haired guy who got coated in Frappuccino. Stiles had really hoped that wasn’t an innuendo but with Scott you could never really be sure.

The whole getting in to the coffee shop thing didn’t go down very well. In their hurry to get from the jeep to shelter from the downpour, both Scott and Stiles forgot about the whole door-that-isn’t-a-door thing and slammed right into it. Much embarrassment for them both there.

Stiles notices one of the baristas laugh and go hide out back, and almost swoons at the sight of the other, slightly older man who was stood next to him. Tall, muscular and just the right amount of rough, and apparently owning the ability to give off an incredible eye-roll. Oops. Stiles needs to start making better first impressions in this place.

‘Dude I can’t believe you did that again’ Scott was laughing at him

‘Unless you didn’t notice, we both did it Scott you can’t just blame me for this’ Stiles replied in a fit of laughter/pain

‘Yeah but you’ve done it twice now’

‘IT WAS RAINING WE WERE IN A RUSH YOU DID IT TOO SHUT UP’ Stiles never really coped well in arguments where he was also doing his best not to collapse with laughter.

They finally made it inside, still arguing over who’s fault it was. And by arguing it was more Scott blaming Stiles and Stiles saying he can’t be to blame because they both ran into the pointless and very annoying fake door.

Mr Tall Dark and Eyebrows makes some comment about them sounding like birds and Stiles comes up with a totally quick and clever retort whilst being acutely aware of his excessive hand movements.

And then the guy who had ran out back – Isaac – returned from his hiding place and then opened up a whole flirting dialogue with Scott. This is not what Stiles wanted.

Stiles came here for coffee. Stiles did not come here to watch Scott flirt his way into the pants of a Barista at his new favourite coffee place. Stiles wouldn’t mind flirting his way into the pants of Tall Dark and Eyebrows to be honest, but fundamentally he was here for coffee and was already done with Scott’s puppiness.

And if he mumbles something about wanting to see Tall Dark and Eyebrows out of his shirt under his breath after a quip on Scott’s behalf no-one hears so it’s fine. Besides, the object of his sudden crush seemed equally as done with all the flirty nonsense and gets on with taking their order.

And Scott made a good choice in taking some chocolate cake, that stuff looked amazing.

After the whole debacle that was the last 10 minutes or so, the pair had their coffees, and now cake, and had sat in the window seat furthest away from the bar. Scott had wanted to be closer. Stiles said no because he didn’t want to have to slap Scott every three seconds while he stared at Isaac because Stiles was so not dealing with that today.

‘Ughh Stiles you’re such a bitch. I hope you burn your mouth on the coffee’ Scott was evil.

‘You can’t wish someone to burn their mouth on coffee Scott. That’s just completely out of line. Besides, I’ve done it before in this place I’m gonna make an effort not to do it again.’ Stiles like to make out that he only did it that one time. This is not true.

Stiles actually has a tally of every time he’s ever burnt his mouth on a coffee. Well, every time since he started the tally 3 years ago. So far he’s on 147. It sounds like a lot, but considering he’d had a coffee after work every day for 3 years he sees that as doing quite well.

And only 3 of those times have been on an American Honey so it’s totally acceptable to let people think he’s only done it the once.

‘So is this how you hit on people now? You _“accidentally”_ knock coffee all over them and then come in a week later so you can laugh about it and hint about people taking shirts off?’ Stiles is asking both as a friend and so that if it works he can steal the technique.

‘First of all, quit it with the air quotes because it actually was an accident, while I was getting you _your coffee_ might I add. And secondly I was hardly hitting on him, it was just casual throwing-back-flirting stuff which doesn’t count at all.’ Scott was not going slightly red. At all. Nope. (He was).

‘So how many times are you gonna come in and do the not-hitting-on thing with him before you ask him out?’ Stiles liked to tease, and knew immediately what was coming.

‘Probably like twice, how about you and the older one – Derek or whatever it was’ Oop, there it is.

‘Ahh, well I’ll just be using my classic Stilinski wit and charm to stare at him from afar and do nothing for a few years while proclaiming my undying love for him to everyone else but him.’ He did this in High School. Lydia Martin. He works with her now. She’s too sassy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long oh my god. Sorry to anyone who eagerly awaited this and it's probably not amazing or what you guys all wanted BUT IM GONNA BE WRITING AGAIN PROPERLY NOW I SWEAR HONEST IM SORRY <3


End file.
